Une dernière nuit
by Helduath
Summary: Leur dernière nuit ensemble. Yaoi. J'ai écrit cette histoire sans citer aucun nom, ce qui fait que vous pouvez la lire en imaginant le couple gay que vous voulez. Initialement un Unstiteuf ou un Brigrim, à vous de choisir


**Cette histoire, vous verrez, ne mentionne aucun nom, c'était une sorte de volonté de ma part car j'étais incapable d'imaginer le couple parfait pour correspondre à la situation, même si je l'ai imaginée en majorité avec un Unstiteuf, vous pouvez le lire comme un Brigrim ou comme n'importe quoi d'autre qui vous fait plaisir tant que c'est un couple gay :)**

 **Voila, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je me redressai en sursaut, haletant, les larmes aux yeux et les joues humides. La chambre était plongée dans une profonde obscurité, les rideaux tirés et les volets fermés derrière eux. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la salle, juste du noir, partout. La douce odeur de son parfum flottait dans l'air, témoignant de sa présence contre moi.

A tâtons je cherchai l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, laissant la pulpe de mes doigts glisser sur le bois verni légèrement froid du meuble. Une lumière chaude, orangée, dissipa la pénombre en un instant, dispensant une lueur calme qui faisait danser des ombres démesurées sur les murs autour de moi.

Je pouvais enfin distinguer le corps de mon amant baigné de ces rayons artificiels, sa peau nue exposée à mon regard encore embué. Je laissai ma main parcourir la courbure légère de son dos, me délectant de la douceur presque satinée sous mes caresses, avant d'être arrêté dans ma course par la couverture qui nous recouvrait, protectrice.

Je sentais la nostalgie m'envahir et je cherchai des yeux le réveil qui indiquait de ses aiguilles tremblotantes trois heures du matin. Bientôt il ne serait plus là… ça serait la fin de nos baisers, de nos étreintes, de nos nuits d'amour sans fin. Quelques tours du cadrant vieillissant et il aurait disparu, dérobé à moi, tout comme mon cœur qui partirait avec lui.

Je vins retracer lentement l'angle de sa mâchoire, frissonnant à la sensation de sa barbe, avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Je sentais ma vue se brouiller, sa beauté se troubler et se déformer à cause des larmes qui coulaient, brulantes, sur mes joues.

Une dernière nuit… notre dernière nuit…

Je me penchai et embrassai sa tempe, sentant contre la bouche ses battements réguliers, forts, vivants. Il était encore là, encore mien, mais chaque minute l'éloignait un peu plus de ce nous qui n'allait pas résister à la distance, j'en étais presque certain.

Je voulais y croire, mais la douleur et la peur au fond de moi m'en empêchait, comme un étau autour de ma gorge qui me faisait suffoquer. J'avais besoin de lui, chaque respiration rendue difficile par mes sanglots silencieux me le hurlait de plus en plus.

Je tentais vainement de me calmer, essayant de stabiliser mon souffle et de contrôler le tremblement des mes doigts sur la peau douce de mon compagnon, ces mêmes doigts qui semblaient vouloir mémoriser chaque parcelle de ce corps que je ne toucherais plus, apprendre par cœur les pleins et les déliés que la vie avait inscrit sur lui, ces quelques cicatrices ici et la, ces grains de beauté qui parsemaient ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui…

Lentement je vins déposer quelques baisers sur son épaule avant d'enfouir mon visage baigné de larmes dans son cou, inspirant fortement pour m'imprégner de cette odeur que j'aimais tant, que je savais encrée dans ma mémoire à jamais.

Je ne voulais pas dormir, c'était nos dernières heures ensembles, je ne désirais qu'une unique chose, profiter de sa présence jusqu'au dernier instant, sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, sous le vent froid d'automne, alors que l'oiseau de métal allait s'envoler avec mon bien aimé à son bord, hors de ma porté…

L'homme contre moi remua et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, d'une manière possessive, faisant glisser quelque peu la couverture, et mettant à jour le bas de mon dos. L'air de la chambre était frais et je frissonnai, me blottissant encore plus contre lui.

\- Tu pleurs ?

Rien de plus qu'un murmure que j'aurais simplement pu avoir imaginé si son souffle chaud n'avait pas chatouiller mon oreille. J'acquiesçai doucement, à quoi bon mentir… Il se redressa et me tira dans une longue étreinte amoureuse, presque nostalgique.

\- Ça va aller mon amour… je te le promets

Mais sa voix tremblotante, au bord des pleurs, témoignait du contraire.

\- Ne pars pas… je t'aime… j'ai besoin de toi… suppliai-je encore et encore, secoué par de violents sanglots.

\- Je suis obligé… c'est juste 6 mois… je t'appellerai tous les soirs…

Je m'agrippais désespérément à lui, non, il devait rester, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Lui essayait de me calmer avec de doux baisers sur mes joues humides, puis sur ma bouche, mais ses lèvres étaient salées, et nos larmes se mêlaient comme un océan de désespoir.

Mes mains s'étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux et les siennes tenaient mes hanches, nous nous embrassions comme jamais, fiévreusement, pour oublier que les secondes et les minutes s'écoulaient, que notre temps ensemble était compté, que cette nuit serait notre dernière.

Des caresses, désordonnées, ponctuées de sanglots et de mots d'amour, c'est ce que fut notre dernière unions, des heures à nous aimer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue nous happe, jusqu'à ce que nos corps épuisés s'écroulent sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que le fleuve de nos larmes se tarisse, jusqu'à ce que nos je t'aime perdent tout sens, comme une prière répétée, dans un murmure désespéré, jusqu'à ce que nos noms ne soient plus que la seule chose que nous étions capable d'articuler.

Notre dernière nuit…

* * *

 **J'espère que cette courte fanfiction vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à me dire avec quel couple vous l'avez lu, ça me fera plaisir :D J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère trouver à nouveau l'inspiration pour revenir vite avec une nouvelle histoire à vous faire découvrir. En tout cas, bonne nuit/journée à vous ^^**

 **Helduath**


End file.
